Wanted
by Rioteer
Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macy are assigned to pose as four teenage foreign exchange students from England at a high school in Colorado. Cammie's mom claims it's a practice mission but the four girls start to uncover things that says otherwise. Throw in spy boys, a terrorist group, jealous girls, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**_None of the Gallagher Girls books ever happened. Anything you recognize from the books belongs to the author. _**

**_Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macy are assigned to pose as four teenage foreign exchange students from England at a high school in Colorado. Cammie's mom claims its a practice mission but the four girls start to uncover things that says otherwise. Throw in spy boys, a terrorist group, jealous girls, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_xx Rioteer_**

_Wanted  
_

_Chapter One: Mission Assignment_

{Cammie POV}

"Where is my facial kit?" Macy growled, stomping into the room in her hot pink bathrobe and bare face. Macy McHenry: Senators daughter, total rebel, gorgeous, and a fashionista. One of my best friends, even if she wasn't the nicest when I first met her.

"Take a chill pill, beauty queen," Bex snorted from where she laid sprawled out on the floor. "It's on your bed _where you left it_." Rebecca Baxter: The daughter of the two famous Baxter spies for the M16 (British equivalent of the CIA), stubborn and a drama queen, but a loyal friend. I've been friends with Bex for almost as long as I've been living.

Macy cursed herself, grabbed her kit and walked back into the bathroom. Bex, Liz and I watched her angrily shut the bathroom door, almost knocking down Liz's reading lamp that's on her nightstand.

"What is she so grumpy about?" Liz asked, putting a hand on her lamp to steady it. Elizabeth Sutton: Genius before she hit pre-k, kind hearted, and known for her many, many, many...many note cards here at Gallagher. Liz has been my best friend as long as Bex has. Macy had been the last to join our little band of rebellions.

"She had to ditch a date last night because Solomon caught her trying to sneak out." I informed Liz and Bex. I swear sometimes I sound like Tina, the resident gossiper.

Liz rolled her eyes as she booted up her state of the art laptop on her bed. JUst as I opened my mouth to suggest a game to play the intercom came on. It was almost as if silence fell immediately upon the whole school and then my mom spoke.

"Will Rebecca Baxter, Macy McHenry, Cameron Morgan, and Elizabeth Sutton please report to my office? Rebecca Baxter, Macy McHenry, Cameron Morgan, and Elizabeth Sutton."

There was a three and a half second silence after the intercom clicked off. I didn't even know we had an intercom at Gallagher. My Mom usually sent Solomon or one of the other teachers to retrieve students.

Liz glanced at me and Bex then stated bluntly, "What did you three do?"

It took us six minutes and thirty seven seconds to get to my mothers office. It probably would have taken us a lot less if Macy had not had to wash her face off and then dress quickly (that included pinning her hair up). I could have gotten us there even with Macy being a hold up if we had taken the passageways I had found previously, but Macy, Bex and Liz refused to get dirty before seeing the headmistress. So we stuck to long hallways and empty corridors.

When we arrived, my CoveOps teacher, Joe Solomon (also the hottest teacher in school; no lie), and my mother were waiting for. That was expected. Solomon sat on my mothers couch while my mother was behind her desk with her hands folded. I knew this wasn't going to be a mother-daughter moment, but instead a headmistress-student moment.

"What held you up?" Solomon turned his gaze to Macy as he spoke, informing us he already knew so don't try and lie. Nothing gets past Solomon.

We sat on the couch opposite of Solomon and angled ourselves toward my mother, who had a serious expression on her face that I knew she had for when things were serious and she wanted everyone else to take her seriously. I straightened, feeling important.

"A mission has been assigned to you four," my mother said as she pulled our four yellow folders. "Here are your mission briefings; you leave tomorrow morning."

I always imagined what it would be like to be assigned a mission. The scenarios were constantly running through my mind during the day since, after all, that's what I go to school for. To do the governments dirty work. I didn't not imagine that a spy could sum this up in two sentences. Then again, I guess there wasn't much to say.

Solomon passed the yellow folders to us that held three pieces of paper. One paper was our mission briefing (mission number, the summary of the mission, location, issue date, etc). The second paper was our disguise (name, age, birthday, bio, etc). The third was everything we were required to take and everything we were required to leave.

"Pose as foreign teenage girls at Tattawa High School in Denver, Colorado," Bex read. She scanned the paper for any purpose of the mission but there was none.

"Why are we doing this?" Macy asked, raising one of her plucked eyebrows (even with my spy skills, that took me a year to learn).

"And why is my mission summary different, Headmistress?" Liz added. Macy, Bex and I leaned over and saw that there was an extra task for her.

"Remember when I said a good spy asks questions?" Solomon asked. We nodded our head, recalling the event perfectly. "That does not apply here."

My mother agreed, adding, "Liz, yours is different because you are listed as the technical support for this mission. Your equipment is waiting for you in the labs."

Liz nodded, looking over her 'required' and 'not required' list. It was also different. Macy huffed, seeing they had restricted her from taking most of her make up. I frowned when I saw that I had to be a girl that dresses up. Bex almost punched a wall when she saw she couldn't take her favorite gun/laser/x-ray/knife weapon.

"I promise you four are well suited and will do excellent," my mother smiled at us. None of us bothered to ask how long we'd be staying. Anna Fetterman asked that once in CoveOps and Solomon had answered, "As long as it takes, Ms. Fetterman."

Mom dismissed us, reminding us to learn our disguises inside and out before tomorrow morning and to be packed. I could already see the note cards Liz would be making before we even got back to our dorm.

**_That was the first chapter! The boys will be coming in soon; I just need to set the story up. Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review on what you thought? _**

**_xx Rioteer_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! I loved the feedback! Take a minute to review this chapter when you're done? (: _**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_xx Rioteer_**

_Wanted_

_Chapter Two: The Sky Blue House_

"Why I have to dress up?" Cammie whined as she stuffed yet another expensive casual dress and shirt into her suitcases next to the heels she feared would break her neck before one of her opponents could.

Macey huffed as she stuffed a plain black shirt, black shorts, and black shoes into her suitcase. "At least you don't have to be the girl who dresses with no color."

"Both of you stop complaining!" Bex yelled. _Easy for her to say_, Cammie thought, _she gets to dress in whatever she wants. _Then she mentally scolded herself because she sounded so childishly jealous.

"I agree with Bex, thought I wouldn't have said it quite so aggressively," Liz added as she neatly folded her shirts and set them on top of her shorts. "I think the point of this mission is to get us out of our comfort zone and start using what we've been taught."

Cammie and Macey both scowled at her, but they knew she was right so they didn't say a word. Bex, however, had been bothered ever since she found out that there was no purpose to this mission. She knew the CIA, M16, KGB, all of the country spy agencies didn't do things _just _to do them. Something wasn't right and she knew her parents would tell her not to ignore that feeling, that it could save her life. They'd told her a million times before. She decided not to say anything; not yet anyway, but her doubt was filed into the back of her mind about this mission.

"We should get some shut eye," Cammie said as she zipped up her suitcase. "We have to leave early in the morning."

Of course, she was ignored. Cammie sighed and shook her head as she watched her friends sort through their dressers and closet for suitable clothes. Luckily, they weren't arguing so Cammmie set her suitcase under her bed, climbed into bed, turned off her nightstand light, and fell asleep wondering if she wasn't required to do her COW homework.

* * *

When morning came, Macey, Liz, and Bex weren't ready to leave, let alone leave the bed, but Cammie was already up, showered and dressed. By 5:30, she knew it was time to wake them up. From experience, she knew the simple shake of a shoulder and whisper to wake up wasn't going to work with her best friends, so she grabbed the blow horn.

She plugged her ears before pressing the button. Her friends immediately jerked awake, rolling accidentally off the bed. Bex muttered a string of curse words in seven different languages while Macey was shielding her face from the light with the pillow. Liz blinked through her blurry, sleepy eyes and squinted at her clock (because it was too early for her internal clock to even be working). She then proceeded to scream as she realized she had only thirty minutes to get herself showered and dress then double check that she had everything she needed, plus stop by the labs to get whatever gadgets they need.

Bex and Macey winced when Liz screamed and looked up to see Liz was scrambling to untangle herself from her blankets. It was quite the hilarious sight.

"Girls," Cammie smiled innocently at Bex and Macey. "You have twenty nine minutes and thirty eight seconds to get ready to go."

That got them up and running. They fought for the bathroom and Bex won for two reasons. One, she was much stronger than Macey. Two, Macey still had to gather her bazillion bathroom soaps and lotions. Cammie just shook her head as Liz didn't even try to fight, instead choosing to go knock on one of the other girls rooms. Smart girl.

* * *

At six, the girl were on the roof of Gallagher Academy rolling their suitcases towards the helicopter that would take them to Denver, Colorado. It was a large helicopter and they secured their suitcases in before turning to Headmistress Morgan and Solomon.

"I hope you have a nice trip, kiddo," Cammie mom kissed her forehead. "You're going to do fine."

Cammie's nerves were squashed with her moms words and she smiled brightly at the older spy.

"Don't get too cocky," Solomon added, noting the confidence not only on Cammie's face, but Bex, Macey, and Liz's face. Confidence leads to cockiness and cockiness kills a spy. "Stay on your guard and stick to your covers. And don't kill each other over rooms. You're sharing."

The girls noted his words, knowing what Solomon said came straight from personal experience and expertise. Headmistress Morgan ushered the girls into the helicopter and Solomon nodded at the pilot to go. They quickly buckled as the helicopter started up. It was only a few minutes and then Gallagher Academy was out of sight.

* * *

When they arrived at their two story, sky blue house after a taxi ride, they were tired. Not in a way where they had worked themselves, but in a way where they hadn't done anything for so long that they thought they were tired. Macey immediately plopped herself onto the couch when she got inside while Liz set her suitcases next to the door and went upstairs to inspect the rooms. Bex drifted off to the kitchen to see if it needed stocking while Cammie went to check out the view they had of the beach.

Liz trudged back downstairs five minutes later. She came back frowning and when Cammie asked for her to elaborate, Liz said, "Their are four rooms."

"So? One for each of us," Macey shrugged, sitting up.

"No..." Liz trailed off, her eyes glazed over as she thought of the different possibilities of the room problem. "Remember what Solomon said? We're sharing."

"What if he made a mistake?" Bex suggested, but even she didn't sound convinced. They knew Solomon doesn't make silly mistakes. All four girls narrowed their eyes as their minds processed what Liz had found.

"So there will be more people?" Cammie frowned. "Why didn't my Mom mentioned this?"

"Surprise," Macey said bluntly. "Parents do that."

Bex stood, already making her way to her suitcase. "I think we should set up surveillance."

"What for?" Liz asked, following her.

"We don't know these people!" Bex exclaimed, searching in her bag for the tiny, micro size cameras that were hooked up to Liz's computer. "Who knows what they'll do? We should put up cameras until we know we can trust and rely on them."

The other three girls didn't have anything to argue with so while Macey and Cammie dragged their bags up to a room, Bex and Liz set up surveillance in the other two rooms. Macey would be sharing with Bex while Liz and Cammie would be sharing.

Bex and Liz placed a camera in every corner of the rooms. The girls claimed one bathroom (it was three bathroom house, but one bathroom was downstairs while all the bedrooms were placed upstairs) so Liz and Bex put up not a camera but a sound device (a camera would be gross). When they finished, they left the room untouched and joined Macey and Cammie in unpacking.

* * *

_{Denver, Colorado Airport}_

"I hate airplanes," Grant muttered to Zach as they waited for their suitcases to come down the conveyor belt.

Zach just smirked and shook his head at his friend. Frankly, Zach didn't even want to be here. He had already been on a long mission over the summer for his school and Zach didn't feel like another one, but Grant hadn't been on a mission in a year and he insisted. Jonas didn't mind and Nick tagged along. Zach just didn't see the point of this mission. It was supposedly a practice mission, but why would he need to practice being a foreign kid from England?

It was already nine at night. All four of them were tired and just wanted to get to the house they were to stay at. Nick caught a taxi and they loaded up their suitcases. They gave the address they were given from memory and after a fifteen minute drive over the highway, they reached a sky blue, two story house.

Maybe it was because there were no lights on or maybe it was because they were all tired, but they hadn't heard the television inside the house when Zach opened it with the key. When he stepped over the threshold, there was a beeping sound then a buzzing sound. They didn't notice until too late the strong sleeping gas coming out of the lights.

The boys could already feel their legs and arms falling asleep and then their eyelids were dropping shut. The last thing they heard before falling to the ground unconscious was a cry of, "Oopsie daisy!"

**_I skipped around a lot with the girls so I hope that didn't confuse you. And I told you the boys would be added, even if they were a small part at the end. What do you think of the surveillance the girls set up? That's going to make things interesting. ;D Don't forget to drop me a review!_**

**_xx Rioteer_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I love the reviews so far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story(: _**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_xx Rioteer_**

_Wanted_

_Chapter Three: Races_

"Liz! I thought you said you turned those things off!"

"I did! Or...I thought I did..."

"Who are they?"

"Probably the people who are suppose to be living in other two rooms."

The girls had dragged them inside and sat them on the couch. They were heavy and out cold so it was kind of difficult to get them to the living room, but the girls managed.

"Where's the antidote?" Bex asked Liz.

"I don't have any," Liz squeaked. "I used it all last week when I accidentally put a whole seventh grade COW class to sleep."

They observed the boys carefully, calculating what they should do. Finally, Bex stepped up to the one on the far left of the couch with the glasses on and slapped him really hard. His head rolled to the left and he now had a red mark on his right cheek, but he didn't wake up.

"Don't do that," Liz said quickly. "It should wear off by morning."

"I am not carrying them up stairs," Macey snorted.

Cammie shrugged. "We'll just leave them here on the couch then."

The girls didn't see any other choice and seeing as how they had to go to the school tomorrow and it was almost ten, they went to bed.

* * *

Before the sun rose, Cammie was already showered and dressed. She was early bird because she liked to look for her secret passageways before the other girls woke up. Since she knew this house wouldn't have any secret passageways, she put on her running shoes and decided to run through the neighborhood.

She left at five (carefully watching the lights over the front door) and didn't come back for thirty more minutes. At 5:25, Zach woke up. His neck and back hurt from the couch and there was drool on his shoulder from Grant. Zach scrunched his nose and pushed Grant off him. It took him a minute to actually stretch because his limbs felt heavy.

He was trying to figure out if he just passed out or if someone put sleeping gas on him. His mind was just clicking with the second choice when Jonas sat up and yelled, "SPOON!"

That made Nick and Grant jerk awake. All four boys were confused. Did someone kidnap them? Where were they? How did they end up on this uncomfortable couch?

"What happened?" Grant asked, his voice husky from sleep.

The front door opened then and they all jumped when a pretty girl in a yellow sports bra with short black shorts and running shoes came walking in. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was tan, but kind of short. She smiled at all their expressions.

"Nice to see you're awake," the girl said, opening a water bottle.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked.

"Cammie," she told them.

"Would you happen to know how we got here, Cammie?" Zach asked, slightly glaring at her. He didn't trust her, not yet.

"To the house or the couch?"

"You know what I meant."

"Well, I suppose you got here by car. You got to the couch after Liz gassed you all with sleeping gas and we had to drag you there," Cammie sent a look to Grant. "I had to carry you. You are heavy mister."

"Sorry," Grant patted his stomach. "Mom tells me to lay off the sweets but I never do."

She smiled and then looked apologetic. "I'm really sorry about Liz. She rigged the lights with sleeping gas as a precaution and Bex told her to turn it off because Liz hadn't had the gas perfected. Liz forgot and...well, here you are."

Zach didn't fully accept this explanation, even if it seemed legit, but that was just Zach. Nick and Grant were already standing and stretching. Jonas was searching for his laptop. Cammie sipped her water, raising an eyebrow as Zach narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why should we trust you?"

She smirked, almost like Zach's but it was more Cammie-like. "Well, you should if you want this mission to go smoothly?"

"How do you know about the mission?" he asked. To that, she just stared at him like he had lost a few brain cells.

"Cammie, have you seen my-" Liz came bounding down the stairs and stopped when she saw that the boys had awaken. "Oh. Hi."

"Guys, this is Liz," Cammie gestured to Liz.

"The girl that gassed us?" Grant asked. Liz blushed profusely and dunked her head to hide behind a curtain of hair.

"Sorry about that..." Liz muttered. The boys could honestly see she was sorry and they just shrugged, letting her know it wasn't a big deal and this happened every now and then.

"Don't worry, Liz," Nick smiled. "Jonas does it all the time."

Jonas scratched the back of his neck and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Liz's whole face was burning.

"Your rooms are upstairs," Cammie told them. "School starts in about an hour and thirty minutes."

Liz followed Cammie upstairs as Nick turned to Zach and asked with a grin, "Do you think there are more of them?"

Cammie popped her head back into the living room. "There are more and if they hear you say one bad thing about them, you're face will be arranged." She smiled brightly before disappearing.

"How'd she hear that?" Jonas asked.

"Girls," Grant shook his head.

Zach and Grant went upstairs with their suitcases to unpack, shower, and dress (Grant needed his beauty time) while Nick helped Jonas carry up all the gadgets they'd need for the mission. Jonas was a worrier. He brought everything they'd possibly need and that resulted in a large heavy suitcase.

Liz came downstairs with Bex behind her. "Oh, here is your laptop..."

"Jonas," Jonas dropped the suitcase on Nick's foot and grabbed his laptop. "And thanks. I don't know how I'd live without it."

Liz's eyes sparkled with amusement as she said, "You'd live with oxygen." Then she went back upstairs. Bex put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Don't give Liz a hard time about her mistake. She takes it hard when she makes a mistake and I don't like seeing her that way," Bex threatened. "Got it?"

Jonas nodded his head while Nick tilted his head. "And if we don't?"

"Then I'll have your man parts strung up for my Christmas decorations," Bex glared.

Cammie came down the stairs. She was all ready for school in a light blue shirt with a sweetheart neckline and some tight fitting jean shorts. She had her hair back in a ponytail and she had changed her shoes to white gladiator sandals. She had to put on some mascara and eyeliner to match her disguise.

"Bex," Cammie scolded. Bex just rolled her eyes and ran back up. Cammie shook her head and went to the kitchen.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long mission," Nick muttered to Jonas.

* * *

Cammie, Liz, and Jonas were downstairs ready and were eating at six ten when there was a scream from upstairs. Cammie was the first to run upstairs but by then there was a loud groan and some yelling. Bex was hiding a laugh where she stood outside the bathroom door. Zach had came and gone when he had seen what happen and Grant had been driven away by Bex.

Macey had Nick held up against one of the bathroom mirror. She had on a white fluffy towel and he had on no shirt.

"What is going on here?" Cammie asked.

Macey glared at Nick. "Why don't you ask this pervert?!"

"I didn't know you were in here!" Nick exclaimed.

"Macey, let him go," Cammie sighed. Bex shook her head, walking back to her shared room. Liz and Jonas went back downstairs when they saw the position Nick and Macey were in.

"Stay out my shower," Macey hissed to Nick before stomping out the bathroom.

Nick looked at Cammie. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't even want to know," Cammie sighed, going back downstairs.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Cammie asked. They all agreed as Cammie grabbed the keys to the car. "We'll have to split cars since there isn't enough room in one car."

"Who made you in charge?" Zach asked her.

Cammie raised her eyebrow at Zach for the second time that morning. "You got any better ideas." He stayed silent. "Didn't think so. Come on girls."

When the girls were all in their car and Zach was in the other car with his friends, Grant grinned at Zach. "I think you just met a girl with as much spunk as you."

Zach backed out the driveway. "I do not have spunk," he muttered before hitting the gas and speeding away.

Cammie was driving behind them at a normal speed but when she saw Zach speeding she glared at the back of their car. She sent a text from her iPhone (not by choice and she'd only keep it for the mission) to Zach.

_You're going over the speed_ _limit._

_And you're driving while texting. That's unsafe, didn't you hear?_

_Didn't you hear driving over the speed limit is unsafe?_

_Loosen up. I bet you're just afraid._

_Of you? I don't think so._

_Then I bet you can't beat me to school. _

Cammie didn't answer. Instead, she hit the gas petal and sped right past Zach's car. His smirk slipped off his face as he sped up to match her speed. They were driving like street racers.

"What are you doing?" Liz yelled at Cammie.

"We're going to crash!" Jonas yelled to Zach.

Cammie and Zach ignored them. Bex calmly rolled down the window while Grant cheered from the boys car. Macey was ignoring the speeding and chose to play on her phone. Nick was sleeping.

Cammie cut Zach off when they had to turn into a two way street with one lane on each side, but Zach swerved to the left into the opposite going lane, hit the gas petal and then swerved in front of Cammie before getting hit by a car. Cammie didn't scream like Macey or Bex would have, but instead pressed her lips together then wiped her face of all emotion.

They were coming up on a hill. Zach fully intended to let the tires go off the ground, but when they went down, Cammie hit the brakes and went under Zach. He landed behind her.

The school was about a mile away when Zach looked at his GPS then at the streets. He went left, confusing Cammie who was going by the route her GPS told her. She wasn't worried about beating Zach when she saw the high school in view, but then, from an alley to the left, Zach shot in front of her and into the school's parking lot. A lot of students turned to stare as Cammie parked next to him, tight lipped and knowing she had lost. When she glanced to her right, over Bex, to look into his car, Zach was smirking at her.

He shut off the engine and their day started.

**_I liked writing that. That last part felt like I was writing Fast and Furious. Lol. Tell me what you think of the chapter? I've already started building the relationships between Liz and Jonas, Zach and Cammie, and Nick and Macey. I'll have to figure out a way to incorporate some of Bex and Grants relationship... How do you think their day will go? Thanks for reading! _**

**_xx Rioteer_**


End file.
